


Girls Night

by rachdubs



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, bffs turn into something more ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachdubs/pseuds/rachdubs
Summary: It was nice to do normal things that 19 year olds do. So, when Jade came into her room in their shared apartment, suggesting margaritas and a movie night—tequila in hand—she didn't put up much of a fight.





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my friends over on the Split discord! You guys are amazing and you're why I had the motivation to write this. There isn't enough Casey/Jade action on this site. Hopefully I can write a Barry/Casey fic soon as well. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

It all started out innocently enough. Well, as innocent as anything that involves Jade can be. The 20 year old cursed like a sailor and was not afraid to get into detail about how much she'd like to sleep with whatever celebrity she found attractive that day. Casey didn't let it bother her, though. While it flustered her a bit, it didn't offend her. Jade was very sweet and it was actually nice to a have a female friend around her age—mentally—considering she'd never had many friends growing up, loner that she was.  
  
It was nice to do normal things that 19 year olds do. So, when Jade came into her room in their shared apartment, suggesting margaritas and a movie night—tequila in hand—she didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
"Alright, I have the margaritas!"  
  
Casey glanced up from her spot on the couch at Jade, who made her way over and proudly offered her one of the two glasses in her hands. She took it carefully, not wanting to spill it.  
  
"I've never had margaritas before," Casey admitted. "Or any alcohol, really. Besides beer. I've never drank much."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to take it slow, or you'll be wasted in thirty minutes. I didn't hold back on the tequila and I don't think Dennis would enjoy you puking into the toilet." Jade replied with a smirk and gestured to the glass in Casey's hand. "Go on, try it. It's pink lemonade! You'll love it! I had to find a recipe low on sugar, but I've been using it for years and I think it tastes good."  
  
Looking at the pink substance, she shrugged and took a sip of the slushy liquid. The flavor burst in her mouth and she immediately knew she'd probably get drunk, because this tasted too good.  
  
"Mmm!"  
  
The woman next to her grinned. "I knew you'd like it. You have good taste, like me." She winked, taking a drink of hers as well.  
  
Settling back on the couch, Jade grabbed the remote to their smart tv and pulled up Netflix. After skimming through the movies for ten minutes—much to Casey's chagrin —she finally settled on 'Pretty In Pink'—of course—and turned to face her friend.  
  
"Wanna play truth or drink?"  
  
"What's truth or drink?" She asked with furrowed brows.  
  
"It's like truth or dare, except we ask each other a question and if we don't answer it, we have to drink."  
  
Casey froze. Truth or dare was never a fun game for her. The one time she'd played it was at a sleepover—it was definitely a pity invite—in eighth grade. The girls had asked her uncomfortable questions about her home life, wanting to know if she really ran away from home and wondering why. She'd learned to stick to only doing dares, preferring doing something gross or embarrassing, rather than tell anyone about her home life. And without the "dare" aspect, she had no way out, except drink herself to death. But this was Jade. She already knew a lot about what happened to her and all the abuse, but only because she—they—understood. Kevin and his alters were the only ones besides the authorities that knew. Jade would never ask her things that she knew would hurt her or make her uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"Yay!" Jade bounced in her seat excitedly. "Okay, hmmm... What do you like most about Kevin? Like, physically."  
  
Blushing, Casey diverted her eyes to her hands. She loved everything about Kevin's body. He was a handsome specimen and she couldn't deny that since they'd been intimate for the first time, he'd awoken something in her that she didn't know existed. She wanted him all the time—no matter what personality inhabited his body. Unless it was Hedwig, for obvious reasons. Even now, with Jade in the Light, she couldn't help but be attracted to her. She was one of the more overtly sexual alters. Casey noticed when she'd flirt or be suggestive with her and it's been happening more and more often. Something was building between them.  
  
"I love everything about Kevin's body." Her eyes were still glued to her hands, fingers fiddling with a loose thread in her flannel, but she could feel the burn of Jade's gaze.  
  
"Oh, really?" She smirked and scooted closer to younger girl, curling a strand of her brown locks around her finger. "He feels the same about you, you know. Like your hair; it's so pretty, you know that?"  
  
Casey's eyes flitted to Jade and she almost jumped, not realizing how close the pink clad woman had drifted to her.  
  
"We all think your gorgeous. You're perfect. It's like you were made just for us." She spoke softly, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear and lightly grazing her neck with her index finger. "I'm honestly jealous the boys get you all to themselves."  
  
Clearing her throat, Casey pulled her eyes from Jade's. The blush had traveled from her face to her chest by now. She couldn't deny the feelings the woman was invoking in her and her heart raced at the thought of being with her.  
  
"I-I guess it's my turn to ask a question." She stuttered.  
  
"Ask away, babes."  
  
Casey swallowed. "What's your favorite thing about me? ...Physically."  
  
Jades eyes flickered down to her cleavage peaking out of her top and darted back to her face.  
  
"Well, I'd say your breasts," Casey's breath stuttered at this. "but that seems a bit shallow. No, you're way too beautiful to just narrow it down to something like that. I'd say... your lips are my favorite. They're so unique and such a pretty rosy pink."  
  
She glanced at her aforementioned lips and Casey couldn't help but want to lean forward, closer to this woman that oozed sexuality. Jade seemed to read her mind, because suddenly her lips were pressed to hers. Her kiss was different from the others. It wasn't gentle and sweet like Kevin's, or needy and dominating like Dennis', or soft and passionate like Barry's. It was completely her own and Casey was once again amazed how different these personalities could be whilst in one body. Jade's kisses were sensual and heated and almost flirty—if kisses could be flirty.  
  
She could feel her tongue nudge at her lips and the brunette opened her mouth, letting her in. Jade's tongue lightly flicked against hers and Casey nearly melted at the feeling. She felt one hand cradle her head, fingers running through her hair, and another grasped her hip, pulling her closer. Casey happily obliged and the two women were now nearly on top of one another.  
  
They pulled back for air and as Casey caught her breath, she caught Jade staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, you just look sexy all flustered and gasping." She simpered, biting her lip.  
  
Casey looked down shyly and once again fiddled with that stupid loose thread. Fingers grasped her chin, tugging her face to look at Jade directly.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Jade questioned, concern written on her face.  
  
"Yeah," she assured. "You just make me feel..."  
  
"Hot?" She grinned slyly. Casey smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she laughed. "It's just all new to me. I didn't even know I was attracted to women, but something about you makes me wanna... do things I'm not used to, I guess. I'm not used to losing control of myself like this, but you guys make me without fail."  
  
Jade smiled softly and clasped her hand around hers. "It's okay to feel the things you do. I know it's confusing, but it doesn't have to be serious between us, if that's what you're worried about. Girls kiss each other sometimes, it doesn't have to mean anything. Unless you want it to." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Casey chuckled.  
  
"I think I'd like it to mean something. It couldn't ever not mean something—with any of you."  
  
Jade blushed—a rare occurrence for her—and glanced at their entwined hands, before settling her eyes back on Casey. "So, do wanna keep going? Because I really want to."  
  
"Yeah," she licked her lips and Jade followed the movement with her eyes. "Yeah, I do."  
  
Soon enough, they were kissing once again and Jade seemed to not hold back anymore, licking into her mouth and pulling her into her lap. She felt a leg slip between hers and press into her heat and Casey gasped at the feeling.  
  
Jade moved her hands to her flannel and began unbuttoning it, slowly pushing it off her shoulders. Her hand trailed from her collarbones down to her bra clad breasts, gingerly cupping them in her palms, massaging them.  
  
"Lay back." Casey let her gently urge her back against the couch cushions and in turn pulled her to lay down against her body. "Well, aren't you eager."  
  
"Stop teasing and kiss me some more."  
  
Jade gladly complied, but instead of kissing her mouth, she pressed her lips to to Casey's soft, ivory neck and peppered it with open mouthed kisses, lightly teething  and sucking the smooth skin. Moving down to her chest, Jade reached for the clasp to her bra, unclasping it and moving the straps down her arms and dropping it to the floor. Her eyes roved the marred skin, captivated by the way her dusty pink nipples hardened from the chill of the room.  
  
"Mm, they're just as delectable as I thought they'd be." She purred, leaning down to tease one of them with her tongue. Casey arched her back, placing her hand against the back of Jade's neck as the woman sucked the bud into her mouth, nibbling lightly. Giving the breast a parting kiss, she turned her attention to the other. Casey's hands pulled at Jade's tank top greedily, the girl eager to feel her lovers flesh against her own.  
  
Jade sat back on her heels and pulled the tank top off, giving her a saucy smirk. "Someone's getting impatient."  
  
Casey rolled her eyes. "Shut up and help me get these jeans off."  
  
Unbuttoning her pants, she shoved them down her hips and Jade pulled them the rest of the way off, tossing them behind her. Turning back to face Casey, she released a shuddering breath at the sight of her, laid out in nothing but black lacy panties, succulent tits heaving as she panted.  
  
"Wow... Look at you, all spread out for me. Mm, what a pretty sight." Lifting her leg, she pressed soft kisses up the silky skin, making her way up her quivering thighs, pecking her hipbones, and lastly, left a lingering kiss against her covered mound. Casey gasped quietly. Peering up from between her legs, Jade gave her a mischievous smile. "How about we take these off?" She waited for her to nod her permission and, as Casey lifted her hips, Jade dragged them leisurely down, slipping her feet free from the garment.  
  
Placing her hands on the young woman's knees, she coaxed her legs apart, gaze settling on the enticing dewy lips in the apex of her thighs. Laying between her splayed legs, Jade blew a light gust of air against the wet flesh. Casey twitched, aching for more. Using her thumbs to spread her labia, she teased her slit, then lightly flicked the hooded nubbin at the top of her sex with her tongue. The girl mewled, hips lifting at the stimulation. Jade moaned in delight, delving her tongue into her heated channel, drunk on the taste of her. She musky, but clean and sweet. Proof that she'd been relenting to Patricia's pestering about eating more fruits and vegetables. She made a note to thank her for that later.  
  
Casey was drowning in ecstasy. Her entire body was burning with need. Jade's mouth was gonna kill her. She was gonna die from good head. She guessed there were worse ways to go out. The woman's tongue was plunging in and out of her rapidly, fucking into her. An imitation of what she was going to be doing with a different body part in the near future. Jade moved her mouth back to her clit, sucking it eagerly. She circled her opening with the tip of her index finger—the same one that had been innocently twirling her hair—easing it into her quivering heat and then adding her middle finger as well.  
  
Slowly, Casey climbed her way to euphoria, pussy clenching as Jade curled her fingers, pressing on the spongy flesh of her g-spot, and with one last hard suck of her clit, she came with a shriek, thighs squeezing the head between them. Once the orgasm passed, Casey felt like her head was filled with cotton balls. Her whole body felt fuzzy and limp, barely able to lift a finger. Jade's head lifted and she gave her a cocky smirk, lips shining with her arousal. She licked them slowly, savoring the flavor of her.  
  
"Mm, yummy." She grinned, wiping her face on the throw on the back of the couch. Standing, she pushed her yoga pants down her strong thighs, pale pink lace panties following. Kicking them to the side, she sat back on the couch crawling languidly up the trembling girls body. Casey shivered at the feel of her nipples grazing her chest. She met Jade's sultry stare, lifting a hand to caress her chest, trailing her fingers down her tight, muscled stomach, and grasping her member in her hand. Jade moaned and giggled, hips jutting at the feel of her fingers wrapped around her swollen cock. "You're just a little minx under that shy little girl facade, aren't you, honey?"  
  
Casey didn't reply, instead she wrapped her legs around her waist, locking her ankles together.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Please, what?"  
  
That arrogant little... Oh, she was so getting her back for making her say this.  
  
"Please, just... fuck me."  
  
That was all she had to say before Jade buried herself to the hilt inside her pulsing warmth. Casey keener lowly, pressing her feet into her partners lower back, sinking her deeper into her depth. Jade kissed her with fervor, greedily tangling her with hers. Finally, she pulled out and entered her again, slowly fucking into the pliant girl beneath her. She was a beautiful sight to behold. Dark hair fanned out around her, plump, bow shaped lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure, her hooded doe eyes gazing back at her. She was ethereal. What a lucky girl she was, getting to fuck to such a goddess. Rolling her hips, she felt Casey clench around her and Jade couldn't stop herself from fucking her faster, harder. The younger girl didn't see to mind, though. She was shaking and moaning, begging her not to stop. She wasn't planning on it. Jade could feel herself getting close and refused to come until her lover did. Slipping a hand between their sweaty bodies, she flicked a finger over her swollen bud with growing speed.  
  
"Come on, baby. Come for me. Come with me, Casey. You feel so fucking good."  
  
Casey could feel her second orgasm coming. She clawed at Jade's back, desperately trying to reach the precipice. Another hard pump of her lover's hips, and she was gone, gasping for breath as she finally came again. Jade's hips stuttered as she felt Casey's walls tighten around her and with one last hard thrust, she climaxed, filling her up with her cum. Jade's head was buried in her neck, panting breaths tickling her skin.  
  
"We should do that more often." Casey slurred sleepily.   
  
Jade hummed into her neck in agreement. "Mm, totally. That was fucking amazing."  
  
"Maybe we can do it again in a little while, if you're up for it."  
  
Jade lifted her head and gave her a slow kiss, moaning into her mouth. This girl was going to be the death of her.  
  
"Give me 15 minutes."

 


End file.
